Songs For Sam
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Two requested one shot song fics.  Savin Me and Far Away by Nickleback.  Danny and Sam reflect on their feelings for each other.  DxS of course.
1. Savin Me

**This song fic was requested by one of my most favorite of readers, Sam Fenton. I've been really blocked and burnt out, so please forgive me if it's a little…or a lot lame. Sam Fenton didn't really want this to be angsty, so its a lot lighter than it could be.**

**Thanks also to Bluemyst19 for her help, encouragement and ideas….She's a fantastic muse**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the related characters. I do not own the song Savin Me by Nickleback.**

Savin Me

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

"Samantha!" her mother yelled at the top of her lungs. "I've had it with your disrespectful attitude. Mr. Hammersmith didn't come here to be insulted. His family has been in the lunch meat business for over fifty years! His business could have helped ours!"

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she listened to her mother rant. Mr. Hammersmith had come to dinner. Her parents were very desperate to impress him, to gain his business and approval. Sam being Sam of course, didn't care to impress anyone, and she was feeling bitter and vengeful as she sat at the table in some hideous pink floral dress with an itchy lace collar.

Mr. Hammersmith began talking about deli meats as he cut into his steak and Sam's clenched her teeth together. She did her best to hold back her comments, but when he looked at her with his fat face, which had probably eaten more of his share of innocent baby animals, and asked her what her favorite lunch meat was, then scoffed when she told him she was a vegetarian, she could hold it back no more. She stood shaking slightly as she watched him chewing the steak with a half open mouth and went off on him about the ethics of the meat industry, the waste, the cruelty, the corruption. He had laughed at her. The man opened up his rotten mouth and laughed, so she threw her drink in his face and stormed out of the dinning room and up the stairs.

"You know what it is?" Sam's mother screeched. "It's those ruffian friend's of yours! It's that..Fenton boy filling you with all these crazy ideas!" Sam knew better than to say a word. She just sat on her bed and looked forward, keeping her expression blank

"You might protest about the meat industry, young lady, but it that very industry which puts a roof over your head, food on your plate and clothes on your back. You could at least show your gratitude! But no, you've learned your manners from Tucker and Danny. I don't want you around them Samantha. You're grounded! A month! I don't want you near them for a month! You can use that time to reflect on how a proper daughter should act!" She cast a disgusted look at Sam then left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Sam took several deep breaths and did her best to hold back her tears. Her mother knew how to hit her where it hurt the most. It wasn't so much Tucker as it was Danny. She didn't know if she could get by for the next month without him.

By nature, Sam was not an emotional person, but as she reached for her cell phone with shaking hands, tears began to roll down her face. She was so tired of the prison her parents kept her in. Trying to make her conform to their standards, to what they wanted her to be. She was imprisoned by her room, there was no escape. She put the phone down and walked to the window, placing her hands on the bars her parents had installed when they walked in one morning and found Danny asleep on the end of her bed.

She put her hand on the iron bars and wanted to scream. She wanted to scream his name, to take her away from these four walls that trapped her. It was funny though, they installed the bars, but they really couldn't keep her in, not when Danny could walk right through them and fly her out of there.

Sam took a deep breath as she gripped the cold iron bars across her window. She wanted to climb through them, run away and never come back. She wanted to be saved, but not like some stupid girl who can't take care of herself, but just rescued from this place, this misery.

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

Her problem was that he didn't love her. He'd come, fly her around for a couple of hours, then bring her back. If he would just listen to her. If he would just tell her he cared for her a little more, if he would just say the word, she'd be his forever. She'd run away with him, leave everything for him, but then maybe he didn't think she was worth saving.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'_

Danny sat in his ghost form, on the highest point in Amity Park. He could see his house, the array on top of the ops center. He could see the school and the mall. He could see Tucker's house and Paulina's, but his eyes were drawn to one house and he imagined he could see the light shining through the ridiculous bars on her windows.

He felt damned and worthless. He'd just finished fighting Skulker for the twentieth time that week and he felt broken and damned. There was an article in the paper about him and whether or not he was a menace to Amity Park. It hurt that he worked so hard to keep the residents of this city safe, and yet he was still public enemy number one, it didn't matter that his approval ratings were through the roof.

Sam made it all better though. Her smile made it worth it. Her laughter and sarcastic wit, maybe that's the reason he kept fighting was for her. Danny closed his eyes tight. He was falling in love with her, falling so hard, it scared him because who would save him?

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me_

He wished he could be strong like her. Standing firm and courageous in her convictions. She kept him on the right track too, always frowning on the abuse of his powers, teaching him right from wrong. How is it that she always knew the right thing to say or do? Was she just born with the gift? He was constantly amazed by her.

Danny stood and flew toward her house. He was tired. Tired of the fight. He just wanted to run away. He wanted to run away with Sam. He felt like he was locked up and someone threw away the key. Seeing her would make it better.

Sam smiled as he phased through the bars. He wished she would tell him that she loved him, he would leave behind all the pain and anguish and fear he had if she loved him. Maybe she didn't think he was worth the effort.

"Danny," was all she said as she reached out for him, and he didn't hesitate to take her into his arms. It was funny, he thought to himself as she pulled away and blushed slightly. He was supposed to be the hero, but she was always the one saving him.

"I love you," he told her as he turned to the side and looked out the window.

Sam took a deep breath and bit her lip before saying, "I love you too." He turned and smiled at her. She sighed, thinking to herself, that he'd saved her again.


	2. Far Away

**I decided to do the other song Sam Fenton requested of me and add it to the other, naming it Songs for Sam…which gives it a cute little twist XP.**

**This is for one of my best, most loyal and favorite readers. I hope it cheers you up.**

**As always I own nothing, not Danny Phantom, nor the song Far Away by Nickleback. **

Far Away

"I never knew," Danny said as he sat on the wall holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hands. He was stunned, in complete and total disbelief. If the words hadn't been written in Sam's unmistakable handwriting, he would have laughed it off and said it was untrue, a joke, and a cruel one at that.

"Because you're clueless," Tucker told his friend as he took the paper from his friend and looked it over. It was a note he and Sam had written back and forth in class weeks ago. Tucker normally would have thrown such a thing away, would have kept the note with Sam's confessions and discussions of her love for Danny to himself, but he was tired of seeing both of them so close, but so far away from each other. He knew something had to be done before it was too late.

Danny took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, wondering how it could be that he never knew, never seen how she felt. He closed his eyes tight, unaware that Tucker was watching him struggle with a worried look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Danny finally asked, his voice filled with anguish.

Tucker smiled slightly. "I keep my friend's secrets, Danny. You know that."

"I know," Danny said softly. "But did you have to keep this one Tuck?" Tucker only shrugged his shoulders. He would have liked to tell Danny that he was waiting for the right time, but that was a lie, the truth was he couldn't bare to hurt Sam anymore than she had been already.

Last night, Sam had told Tucker she was done with everything. She was too tired, too hurt, and tired of waiting for Danny to actually see her as more than just his best friend. She was going to let him go. He had to act, he just hoped it was the right thing, and he was unsure now that it was as he watched Danny's reaction.

"I need to go," Danny said as he jumped down from the wall, not making eye contact with Tucker.

"You're not going to say anything about this? You have no response?" Tucker asked as he held out the note. Danny shook his head.

"I can't right now Tuck," Danny answered as he shoved his hands in his pockets, turned and walked away.

Tucker looked at the note in his hands and hoped to God that Sam wouldn't kill him. His stomach felt sick, but this was something that needed to be done, at least it was one last secret he had to carry on his shoulders. The problem was, that he felt so much worse than he thought he would and Danny's reaction was so damn different than he imagined.

XxXxXxXxX 

"Danny?" Sam asked as she stood at her door and blinked at him in surprise. "You never use the front door. What's wrong?"

Danny swallowed hard. "We need to talk," he told her. He couldn't look at her face, instead he looked down.

"What happened?" Sam asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I've made some really bad mistakes," said softly as he kept his head down. "I need to talk to you. This could be my last chance and I can't let it pass me by."

Sam stepped out of her house, closed the door behind her and followed Danny down the walkway. She looked at him in bewilderment as he walked quietly beside her, obviously struggling with a heavy weight. She wanted to take his hand, to tell him that whatever the problem was, they'd find a way to work it out. Then she remembered, she wasn't going to do this anymore. She'd been waiting too long, been hurt far too much, given away everything, and she couldn't do it anymore.

They stopped and sat on the same wall Danny and Tucker had been sitting on just a few minutes ago, discussing Sam and her feelings. Danny turned, picked Sam up and sat her on the wall, she opened her mouth to say something, but wasn't sure she should break whatever thought process Danny was going through.

Danny stood in front of her, looking down at her hands she folded them in her lap. She watched as the wind ruffled his hair and she reached up one hand to smooth the wayward locks, unable to stop herself from the pleasure of running her fingers through his hair, even if it was probably for the last time.

"I've made so many mistakes," Danny finally said as he looked up, causing Sam to shiver as she ran her fingers along the side of his face and met his eyes. He took the hand in her lap.

"What mistakes?" Sam asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking or for her imagination from running away from her, making her try to imagine that Danny loved her, and that's why he was acting this way.

Danny had underestimated how difficult this would be as he looked into her familiar lilac eyes. His eyes searched her face as he took her other hand to keep from touching her, from running his fingers along her eyebrows, along her cheek bone along her lips, beneath her chin, tilting her face up, like a sunflower reaching for the sun as her eyes closed and he leaned down and….

"Danny?" Sam asked in confusion, breaking him away from his daydream as he stared into her eyes.

"Can you forgive me Sammy?" he asked breathlessly as he gave in and put his hand on the side of her face.

"For what?" Sam asked, tears springing to her eyes as she read his expression, fear the intense look of love in them was nothing more than her imagination.

"Making you wait," Danny answered as he thumbed the tear that had fallen from the corner from her eye and started racing down her cheek.

Sam opened her mouth then closed it and forced her composure to steady before saying, "Making me wait for what? Forgive you for what? What's going on?"

"I-I have," Danny started shakily then closed his eyes. "Been in love with you all along." He opened his eyes and met her startled expression.

"What?" she asked her heart dropping to her stomach and doing flips, making her feel dizzy as it raced unbelievably fast.

"I've loved you all this time," he answered as he swallowed and looked away from her face, he couldn't bare her expression if it wasn't true that she loved him too. "That's why I fight so hard. I'd do anything for you Sam. I'd face heaven and hell to keep you safe. I give everything for you, for just the stupid dream of you and me."

"Dream?" Sam asked in shock. Her mind was racing. What had he said? Was she hallucinating?

Danny looked back into her eyes and sighed. "I've always dreamed you'd be with me Sam and I…" She put her hand to his lips and silenced him. Her fingers were shaking as she held his gaze.

This was her dream. This is what she wanted, but now, as he stood before her, telling her that he loved her. He loved her? She was terrified. Her world spun around her dizzily and she had to force herself to take a breath. To breath.

He took her fingers from his lips, kissing them as he held her hand before moving forward and kissing her lips just as briefly as he had her fingers. She was speechless, stunned beyond belief.

"Is-is it true?" Danny asked, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. Sam had been drawing away from him for a long time, and now he knew why. He'd missed her desperately as she stopped spending time with him, it had hurt to see her walking away.

"What?" Sam asked dumbly and Danny smiled. He sighed a little.

"Do you love me too?" he asked. He needed to hear her say it, desperately.

Sam shook her head and he felt his heart, which had been growing wings wanting to sore at the thought of her returning his feelings, was now plummeting into hell. He felt tears stinging his eyes as his own body began trembling.

"I can't believe you're actually asking this," Sam said, finally finding her voice again. "I've loved you for far too long."

"Oh god!" Danny gasped as he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She buried her face into his chest and he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply as tears slid down his face. He couldn't hold her close enough and wanted to fight to keep her pressed against his heart as she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Danny," she said as she smiled at him, she opened her mouth to say something more, but wasn't given the chance as he pressed his lips against hers. They'd been too far away from each other for too far long and he wasn't going to stand for that distance any longer.

He moved away before the kiss became anything more than a quick mingling of their breath. He searched her face again, finally tracing her eyebrows, loving the way her eyes closed and how she pressed closer to his touch. He feathered his fingers across her parted, slightly smiling lips then down to her chin before sliding his fingers into her hair as he bent back down and brushed his mouth against hers this time for longer. She wrapped her arms around him tighter as the kiss deepened and they sighed into each other.

They finally broke away and Danny pulled her into his arms again as he stroked her hair, they were both breathing heavily, needing to catch their breaths. Sam snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't dreaming.

"Is this a dream?" she finally asked as she listened to the steady beat of his heart as it slowed slightly from its racing speed.

"No," Danny answered as they held on to each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

Sam laughed as she moved her head so she could kiss his neck, loving as he shivered in her arms. "What?" she ask.

"Hold on to me," Danny answered. "And never let me go."

"I can do that," Sam told him and closed her eyes. "I'll never let you go, but I really don't believe this."

"Believe it," Danny said as he laughed.

"Will you do something for me?" Sam asked hesitantly as she forced herself to breath, she was still so stunned.

"Anything," Danny told her.

"Never let me go," she said.

"Never," Danny agreed.

Far Away  
by Nickleback

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


End file.
